


To be Yours

by heronlibra



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cotton candy girlfriends about to become cotton candy wives, F/F, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronlibra/pseuds/heronlibra
Summary: Marianne wants to propose, but she doubts that Hilda will say yes. Even if they’ve been dating for five years.Commissioned fic!
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Marianne Von Edmunds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Doubts

It was a sunny day in Almyra when Hilda rolled over at noon to stare at Marianne, who had been awake since at least eight in the morning. Her pink hair was a mess hanging over her shoulders and all over the pillows, but Marianne at least looked tidy and neat as always. She was fastening blue earrings onto herself when Hilda curled her arms around Marianne's middle and pressed her face into her back with a sleepy, “Good morningggg.”

“Good morning, tulip.” Marianne answered with a shy little smile, “Or … good afternoon. Are we still going to go to the fair this evening?”

“OH! That's today! Of COURSE we're going!” Hilda sat up completely and Marianne's face blushed red with realization that her girlfriend was not wearing anything from their time together last night. Hilda laughed – She liked the look of both surprise and embarrassment dusting the other woman's face pink. “You've seen them before, Mari-berry.”

“H-Hilda!” Her voice cracks as she turns from pink to red, hiding her face in her hands.

“Heck, you've touched them befo --”

“Pl-please geT DRESSED.”

“Aw, fine. But it's ok for you to like, watch, you know?” She could hear Marianne’s wheeze of protest, and it made Hilda laugh as she pulled her bra and a shirt on for now. She was just gonna take it off again in a second to shower, so really, what was the big deal … “You’re so cute, Marianne. I’ve seen you naked loads of times by now.”

“Th-that is not the point!” Her voice was getting more and more high pitched, and now the Goneril knew it was time to stop.

“I knooooow! I know, Mari-berry. I’m only pulling your leg.”

“... I know.” Marianne smiled shyly, twisting the ends of her skirts in her hands. “You like to tease me, but you’re the one who really likes to touch my chest …” She watched, ever so slyly, as Hilda’s face became as pink as her hair.    
“Mari- _ Anne! _ ” She scoffed playfully, laying kisses all over the other woman’s face. “You’re just as bad as I am, really!”   
“I am not --”   
Hilda laughed, rolling off the bed to get into the attached bathroom where their shower was. “You so are. I have all these bites on my neck because of yo --”

“SEEYOUAFTERYOURSHOWERHILDA,”

Marianne hurried out of their room, face absolutely crimson. Hilda sighed, shaking her head. “She’s so cute I can’t actually be mad at her, like, at all.” She began her shower as Marianne cooled herself down with the sink water, splashing it onto her face to hide her crimson cheeks. 

“Oh, Hilda. I … I hope I’ll have the courage tonight to say what I feel.” She lamented quietly, gripping the sink’s edge and staring at her reflection in the window. “I hope .. no, I know you’ll say yes. I must be positive. We’ve been together f-for five years now.” She opened the box she’d hidden in the pocket of her skirts, staring at the rose gold band and the rose quartz gemstone shaped like a heart. Hilda enough, she hoped. The box clicked shut and Marianne swallowed hard, hyping herself up. “We just have to get her to the ferris wheel. After that …” After that? What came after a proposal? The wedding, the honeymoon, the talk of children, finding a place to live between Von Edmunds and Goneril territory … Her head was spinning. Marianne felt her heart thudding in her throat and made herself sit down, to catch herself as she spiraled. Breathe. One step at a time, her therapist had encouraged her. Think of it like one step at a time. 

And step one was getting Hilda to say yes. But would she? Doubt crept into her head and she tangled her hands into her long skirts, twisting them so badly her knuckles turned white. What if Hilda laughed and said no, what if it was too soon to propose, what if Hilda didn’t see her as a wife and just a girlfriend? What if she said no, and then Marianne had to walk all the way home by herself, alone and dejected?

She hadn’t panicked this bad since she was a teenager, still awkwardly stumbling over her feelings and coming to terms with the fact that she loved another girl. Leonie had been a great help in that regard, as she had come out of the closet what felt like ages ago. Freshman in High School, Marianne remembered. All her life, she had been begrudgingly dating men, but not really  _ feeling _ any connection to the men she had gone on little dinner dates with. Sure, Ferdinand was nice. But she looked at him and saw more of a friend than a lover. And yes, Dimitri was sweet. But the same happened again, and kept happening until she met Hilda. Her heart had leaped into action then, captivated by the way she laughed, the way she talked, the pranks she pulled on unsuspecting classmates. She fell hard and fast, and Leonie watched knowingly the whole time.

She laughed to herself, thinking of what the redhead would say. ‘Chin up, Marianne! Even if she does say no, it’ll open up a whole conversation and you can learn her stance on marriage. And hey, if nothing else,’ Then she would smirk, ‘That ring’s mighty fancy. It could go for a lot at a pawn shop.’ Marianne nodded to herself. “Oh, Leonie … I wish I could call you, but I can’t risk Hilda hearing the conversation.”

And Leonie hated talking over the phone anyways. She heard the bathroom door open and steeled her nerves, thinking about nothing but Hilda’s face illuminated by the lights of the fairgrounds as they were high in the air, the look of surprise and hopefully love on her features. Would she say yes? Would she make Marianne the happiest she’d ever been?

There was only one way to find out. Tonight, when the fireworks began, and they were alone in one of the cruddy little cabins together, when all that mattered in the world was the two of them and Hilda’s answer.


	2. fair fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls have fun at the fair and marianne tries to forget her worries.

It was a cacophony of noise by the time that the two women arrived at the fair, as the sky was bright overhead and the people were milling about, getting greasy food and winning cheap prizes. Marianne held onto Hilda’s arm as the shorter woman bought their tickets, trying not to be overwhelmed by all of it. Certainly, she had grown from her anxious state, but it was always there. An underlying sense of doom that she always carried, because it never truly went away. She took a breath, feeling the weight of the ring in her purse’s pocket and calming herself that way. 

“So Mari-berry, what do you want to do first? I think I wanna do one of those dumb knock over the bottles and win a cheapo prize!”

“That sounds like fun … I want to do the ring toss. After you’re done, of course.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet! I’ll win you something huge, Mari-berry. Just you wait!”

Marianne found herself unable to protest so instead she raised her hand to cover her mouth for a laugh, walking alongside Hilda and finally releasing her arm so that the woman in pink could play the game she’d mentioned. Hilda handed over the tickets and stood back, allowing herself to wind up what used to be her softball pitching arm when they were both in school. And she was surprisingly good, despite putting in as little effort as possible.

Hilda’s arm wound back before she let the ball go flying, knocking over one stack, then two, then three. “Yeeees!” She exclaimed, jumping a little bit before looking expectantly at the overworked and underpaid employee, who just so happened to be Ignatz.

“Oh, you won!” He stated with a surprise, “Okay Hilda, pick out the prize you want.”

“Hmm! Oh, they’re all SO hideous. I think I want that one, though.” Hilda pointed towards a very big but very ugly neon green and orange bird, perfectly round and with the kind of face only a dedicated plush collector would love. And that plush collector happened to be Marianne, who thought it had a sweet, if not unfortunate, little face. 

“Sure thing!” Ignatz tiptoed to grab it, undoing the little rope that tied it to the top of the booth before handing it over to Hilda, who then promptly gave it to Marianne. “Hi Marianne.” He added after a moment, having forgotten she was there too. The girl in blue was so quiet, after all.

“Hello Ignatz,” Marianne answered before taking the birdy plush, burying her face into it to hide the blush on her cheeks. Hilda’s heart practically melted. 

“Told ya I’d win you something, Mari-berry!”

“You did … um … now I’ve got to return the favor, tulip.” Ignatz felt his own heart melting. They were just so sweet together, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it! 

“You girls have fun!” He called out to their retreating figures. Marianne waved, squeezing the birdy plush to herself as she thought of what to win Hilda that the other girl would like just as much. 

“Tulip?” She asked in her meekest voice, knowing that Hilda was weak for it. “I’m very thirsty. I’d like to buy us some drinks. Can you hold this for me?”

“Sure, Mari-berry! Lemme have the big baby.” Hilda giggled, “But don’t be surprised if you come back and I have several more!”

“Oh no. Please, I can only carry so much …”

“Hehe!” Hilda winked, but tiptoed to steal a kiss on Marianne’s cheek before the taller woman left to get them something to drink as she promised. She knew, of course, just the kind of iced coffee Hilda enjoyed. Double shot, skim milk, whipped cream on top, two pumps of chocolate, one pump of mint, hold the straw and put it on the side so she could eat the whipped cream off the top. Marianne was much more simple. An iced berry tea, no sugar, no milk. 

They were complete opposites in a lot of regards, but that was the reason she loved Hilda so much. And the reason that she was excited to be her wife, if she said yes. It all hinged on a big if. But Marianne soon forgot as they wandered the fairground together, hand in hand, winning plushies, going on rides, eating the greasy fair food and kissing each other every so often. 

When the sun began to set, Marianne found herself standing in line for the ferris wheel, clutching the plushy bird and feeling her heart pounding in her throat. This was it. This was the moment when it all came to fruition. When her anxiety was either alleviated or aggravated, when Hilda could either say yes or no to the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together. She knew this was what she wanted to do, first and foremost. But did Hilda want it? Marianne would soon find out. Her palms felt sweaty as they moved through the line, and she tried not to let the woman in pink pick up on it. 

“What a busy day!” Hilda sighed, leaning on Marianne a little, “I had SO much fun, though. Like, loads of fun. Did you have fun, Mari-berry?” 

“Who, me? Oh! Yes, I’ve had a ton of fun being here with you …”

“And there you go being a sweetie again.” Hilda laughed, “Sheesh, am I a lucky girl or what? Getting to spend the whole day with my favorite person!”

“Oh, Hilda. You’re my favorite person too, tulip.”

“I sure hope so! All jokes aside, you were really enjoying yourself on the teacups. I didn’t think you were that kinda girl to turn us as fast as you did.”

“... was it too much?”

“No, it was perfect. And FUN, most of all!”They were up next. Marianne loaded into the cart with Hilda, setting the plushies down beside herself as Hilda sat across from her. This was it.

It was time.


	3. Night lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Hilda say to Marianne’s proposal ... ?

The last of the light caught itself in Hilda’s features as the two girls traveled high into the air above the city, Marianne’s heart thudding in her throat and making her wring her long skirts in her thin fingers. Hilda was blissfully unaware of anything the blue haired girl was planning, merely watching the lights down below and squeezing the big plushy that she had won for her girlfriend. 

“This has been REALLY fun, Mari-berry. I’m super glad that we went. Are you doing okay? You look a bit nervous. Is it the height?”

“Wha -- N-no, no. No, it’s not the height. Hilda, I have … I have something I want to say.” Hilda’s brows raised and Marianne knew the look on her face, even as she closed her eyes and tried to steel her nerves. Part of Hilda wanted to know if she was going to get broken up with. 

“You and I have been together for … five years. And those five years, I’ve grown as a person into someone no longer afraid to say who I love, because of your encouragement and your patience. Hilda … I wouldn’t be who I am today if you were not in my life.” She opened her eyes then, to see the look of surprise on the pink haired woman’s face.

“And I can’t … imagine my life without you.” The ferris wheel’s cabby slowly came to a stop as they reached the top and Marianne dug into her pockets, producing the ring she’d bought with trembling hands. “I … I … Hilda … will you m-m-marry me?”

Tears welled up in Marianne’s eyes as she waited for the answer with bated breath, watching tears well up in Hilda’s too as she processed what was happening.

“Oh my God, Marianne …” Her heart felt like it was doing flips in her stomach. “Yes! Yes, of course I will!” And then it stopped doing flips and went into outer space, more or less. With her hands still shaking, Marianne managed to somehow put the ring on her fiancee’s finger and thankfully, it fit naturally. 

“I’m so glad —“

“That’s why you’ve been so nervous, isn’t it? Aw, Marianne~ You’re so cute. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together!”

Marianne was about to say something, but she felt Hilda grab her middle and pull her in close for a kiss, making the shy woman’s face turn bright red as always whenever she was given any sort of affection. “I’m gonna be THE best housewife ever, just you wait and see.”

“You want to be a housewife?”

“Heck no. But I very specifically want to be YOUR housewife, Mari-berry.” She poked the other woman’s nose with a laugh and Marianne fell in love all over again as she leaned in to press a shy kiss against Hilda’s mouth, watching her fiancee examine the ring. It was a rose quartz stone cut into a heart with little diamonds surrounding it, similar to works that Hilda would produce, but not much.

“I love this ring. It’s so pretty!”

“N-not as pretty as you are.”

The cabin began to move again, but that didn’t stop Hilda from pressing lipstick pink kisses on her lover’s face, even with Marianne’s halfhearted protests as they got closer to the bottom. By the time they exited the ferris wheel, she was covered in pink and surprisingly, they were met with applause from none other than Claude and mortifyingly, the rest of their class right behind him. 

“Congrats, you two!” Claude laughed at the look on their faces, “I knew you could do it, Marianne.” He winked, making Hilda scrunch her nose at her best friend.

“Claude Von Reigan! Are you serious?” The shorter woman asked, but was much too amused to actually go after him. Marianne looked like she wanted to faint, trying hurriedly to clean her face from Hilda’s leftover affection.

“So we’re all invited to the wedding, right?” Claude asked with a sly grin, “I’ll be your bridesmaid, Hilds. I’d kill it in a dress.”

“Of COURSE you’re all invited!”

“Wait, are they —“

“Marianne, we can’t not invite the Golden Deer.”

“Yes, but we still don’t know the venue, or the size we want, or the food we want catered, or the time, or the anything —“

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Hm! We’ll figure it out. Excuse me, Mari-berry. I need to go put Claude in the dunk tank.”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Marianne watched her future wife detangle from her side and run after the brunette, raising a hand to her mouth to laugh. She was going to get married … her head still felt dreamlike, as though she’d imagined Hilda saying yes. But listening to the other Golden Deer congratulate her as she moved through them, feeling Rafiel gently pat her back (and still feeling her knees buckle) convinced her that this was, in fact, reality. 

Lorenz demanded to see the ring, and Marianne sank into the background where she was most comfortable. It was there that Leonie found her, and gave her a big squeeze around her shoulders.

“I’m so happy for you two,” The redhead laughed, “I always knew from day one that you’d get engaged eventually!”

Marianne squeezed back, ignoring the tremor in her hands from sheer nerves. “Thank you, Leonie. I’m just really relieved that she said yes. Would you … would you like to be my bridesmaid?”

There was a pause, in which Leonie’s eyes lit up. “I would love to!”

It didn’t seem like such a big deal now. A wedding, a marriage, the love of her life. It was the happiest she’d ever felt in such a long time, that it was sort of hard to swallow for her that nothing had gone badly yet. Perhaps it would in the future, but for now, she was excited to stay in the happy moment among the people she loved the most in the world. There was nowhere that Marianne would rather be, among the fair’s night lights, Hilda and Claude’s laughter, and Leonie’s words of encouragement. She was happy. And she would stay happy, no matter what it took.


End file.
